


With A Smile Like That

by Josie20k



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Emotionally Repressed, F/F, Feelings, Femslash, Femslash February 2020, First Meetings, Infatuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josie20k/pseuds/Josie20k
Summary: Vaida hears her wyvern, Umbriel, crying in fear. She confronts the culprit, and what she finds leaves her speechless... and stricken.
Relationships: Florina/Vaida (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 5





	With A Smile Like That

**Author's Note:**

> So I only learned that Femslash February was a thing on the 15th, so I had to get a move on with my fics. Weird ship, cause that's how I roll.

Umbriel, the normally proud wyvern, whimpered at the intimidation tactics of the pegasus named Huey. Huey grunted as he invaded Umbriel's personal space; a fight was sure to ensue.

"Huey, no!" Florina, Huey's rider, called out, only now noticing the scuffle between the two.

Florina ran up to Huey, placing her hands on him to hold him back. Umbriel was in a servile posture, with his wings closed in on himself. That's when Florina noticed it; a hoof-shaped bruise on Umbriel's front leg. She winced.

"What's gotten into you, Huey?" Florina said, struggling to calm him, "That wyvern's on our side! And besides, his rider is that scary gener-"

"What the hell is going on here?!" A gruff voice called out.

"Eek!" Florina said as she turned towards the voice.

Vaida stamped from her tent with a posture befitting of a former general of Bern. Her face scrunched as she noticed Umbriel slumped in fear. She couldn't see Florina clearly from behind Umbriel's trembling form.

"W-w-w-we're v-very sorry!" Florina said, tears in the corners of her eyes, "I-I don't k-know what got in-into my pegasus..."

Vaida circled Umbriel, pointing her finger as she said, "Now listen here, you little-"

Vaida's jaw was left agape. When she heard her trusted wyvern crying in pain, she was prepared to beat the culprit into a sniveling, mangled pulp. Maybe she'd have thrown in a few stabs with the spear on top of it. But upon seeing the "culprit," Vaida knew she wasn't going to be able to do such a thing. Not because the "culprit," was someone she couldn't beat, or a royal, or anyone particularly important. But because...

_She's too damn cute to hurt!_

Florina trembled at Vaida's presence, unaware that Vaida had lost all desire for violence in a mere second. Florina was mute, half out of fear and half out of surprise. She had never seen a woman like Vaida before.

Vaida cleared her throat, trying to break the awkwardness of her interrupted sentence. She held out her hand, "Name's Vaida, Dragon Fang General of Bern, though you probably knew that. What's your name?"

"Oh!" Florina said, surprised by such mercy, "I-I'm Florina. I'm from Ilia." Florina returned the handshake.

Vaida's eyes widened as their hands touched.

_What is this feeling? Hmph. I shouldn't act too friendly around this girl. There may be... consequences._

"Tch. I don't shake just anyone's hand, ya know," Vaida said. She tried to keep a scary face as she said, "You're lucky, little lady."

"I'm sorry," Florina said, but she didn't look sorry. Her face began to lighten up.

"I should check up on Umbriel," Vaida said. She leaned down next to her wyvern, "You got your pegasus back, so be on your way."

"Maybe I can help," Florina said. "I'm not familiar with wyverns, but I know how to treat a bruise!"

"Look-" Vaida said, feeling annoyance rising. That annoyance faded when she saw Florina's face.

_That... smile! That damn smile!_

Florina's smile was small, but it had an effect either way. It was like a mend straight to Vaida's soul. Florina's tears had dried, and she showed no outward signs of fear.

"Please," Florina said. "It's my fault your wyvern got hurt, anyway."

"Not particularly. I didn't think Umbriel would be so weak as to let himself be bruised by a pegasus."

"Huey's stronger than you might think! He once knocked Lord Hector to the ground!"

"Hah! He knocked _that_ boy to the ground? Now, that I would have liked to see!" Vaida smiled widely, "Maybe he's not that bad after all."

_Oh no, the girl just made me laugh._

Vaida turned away, not wanting Florina to see her blush, "Sure, you can help out if you insist, I guess. I don't know much about healing bruises, anyway."

"Thank you," Florina crouched down next to Vaida and Umbriel.

Florina pulled some plants from her pocket. She pressed it to Umbriel's bruise for a few seconds before pulling out bandages from her other pocket.

"After battles, Huey usually has at least one or two bruises, so I do this a lot. It helps, though if he's still hurting by the next battle, you may want to take him to a healer."

Umbriel stayed still and calm as Florina pressed the plants to his bruise. She wrapped the bandages around his leg, locking the plants under them. 

Vaida couldn't help but stare at Florina as she worked. Vaida didn't know what kind of battle prowess Florina had; she didn't pay much attention to the pegasus knights during battle. She thought they were all flower girls doing cute tricks, and that they had no place on the battlefield. 

_Though... perhaps I might be wrong. I may not remember what she's like on the battlefield, but outside of it, she seems competent enough. If her pegasus could bruise my wyvern, she couldn't be that bad of a trainer... and she looks adorable in that uniform._

Vaida cringed at that last thought.

_Tch, where has my mind gone today? I doubt she has any interest in me, and I doubt we could last... though a bit of wishful thinking might not hurt... so long as she doesn't know._

"Finished!"

Vaida's eyes widened, shocked out of her thoughts, as she jumped forward.

"Are you alright?" Florina said, concerned.

"Yeah... just thinking of something else," Vaida said. "I've never seen a technique like that before."

"It's a lot more effective in Ilia, where it's cold," Florina said. "But it should still help."

"I see. I'll trust you on that. Thanks."

"It's no problem!" Florina pet Umbriel on the head.

_Heh... if you were anyone else, I'd swat your hand away. But I'll let you have this one._

Umbriel rubbed his head into Florina's hand. Wyverns and pegasi may not be so different.

Florina took her hand away and stood up, "I should be going now. My sisters are waiting for me so that we can train."

"Training? That's good," Vaida said with a small smile.

_She really is more competent than I give pegasus knights credit for..._

Vaida leaned back, placing her hands in the grass. She looked Florina in the eyes and said, "You take care of yourself, alright? Stay alive."

"OK! I'm glad I got to meet you, General Vaida."

"Please. Just call me Vaida, like a... fellow soldier. I was a general in Bern, but in this army I'm just a soldier."

Vaida's heart twinged a bit.

"Alright, then, Vaida. See you later!"

Florina walked over to Huey before getting up and mounting him. At Florina's command, Huey flapped his wings and took to the sky. Vaida watched as Florina departed.

_See you later, huh? I'd like that._


End file.
